All's Fair in Love and War
by Veldion
Summary: All's fair in love and war; and snowball fights! Rei and Minako fic read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then my own Ideas. This fic is just kind of a test of the waters so to say. I haven't written in a while, or since before I came out, and this is my first fem slash fic. I really have no idea where I want to go with it either I may add on later and make it longer. Also note that this fic takes place in the moon kingdom.

The last thing Rei felt before boarding the vessel from her home world was the warm sandy breeze of Mars. Some would call it harsh, she was all but begging for it in her new environment. Though five years is a long time for it to be considered new to Rei. Staring out from her balcony on the land blanketed in snow it did have it's own beauty. Still Rei never was one for the winters of the moon. Perhaps that's where the bitter cold feeling in her gut was coming from. Though the foreboding feeling told her else wise. A premonition, Rei scuffed, it wasn't a vision yet, just a feeling. Rei closed, brows knitting as she "splush" came a sound along with the ice cold and wet feeling. Rei let out a startled cry of discomfort, much to her attackers pleasure. Rei shot an heated glare in the direction of her giggling snow ball assassin.

"MINAKO!" Came Rei's shout from her balcony a few feet above, drat she'd been seen. Well that means time for plan b, what was plan be you ask? Only the most brilliant plan Minako had yet to come up with. With a mischievous glint in her eye Minako set her plan into motion. She reached back and began hurtling snow balls from her arsenal. Simple plans are the best after all Rei would take time going through the palace to chase her. Minako's smirk fell and her eyes shot up in surprise. Turning on her heel Minako bolted from the scene of the crime.

Rei ducked for a minute to avoid more snowballs heading in her direction. Minako was dead when she caught her, Rei seethed. If she caught her, by the time she got down to the garden courtyard through the palace Minako would have fled. Suddenly Rei smirked, after all it was only maybe 10 feet and she was a senshi. With out further thought Rei grabbed the balcony railing and flung her self over it. Rei was suddenly very thankful she had remained in her choice of clothes for todays events. She wore simple black soldier boots, warm white trousers, with a simple black tunic tucked into them, and high waisted brown leather jacket. Landing in a crotched position, looking up just in time to see Mina turn tail and run towards the gardens elaborate maze. Revenge in mind Rei smirked and began pursuit of her target.

Minako Skidded to a halt after reeling around another corner of the maze. Bending over Minako placed her hands on her thighs, as she huffed for air. Rei was crazy! Jumping off the balcony like that, but Rei was like that, Impulsive, and determined. Minako let out a sigh hearing no signs of her pursuer she assumed she'd lost Rei in the maze. Standing straight Minako brushed some snow of her insulated dark blue suede hooded jacket, it had been a gift from Rei while visiting Ami's home planet . Minako smiled at the thought and looked down upon the rest of her appearance. Common white trousers, and her brown suede boots and what Minako saw under those boots. 'Duh' thought Mina, 'snow leaves tracks', Minako paled as she heard a certain martians war cry. Turning Mina briefly caught sight of Rei flying towards her and then she was tackled to the ground.

Rei Tracked after the quickly fleeing Mina, she was in no hurry. Though she was an accomplished tracker in her own right, with the snow this was like childsplay to Rei. And so she let Minako bolt to and thro at her hurried pace, as Rei plotted her revenge. Snow in the pants, snow in the shirt, perhaps even snow in the ear, decisions, decisions. Rei rounded another corner following the tussled snow tracks, she smirked she'd caught her prey. With out thought as to what her ultimate revenge would finally be Rei couldn't help but launch herself into the air. With a loud cry and a glimpse of Minako's stunned face Rei connected her tackle.

The world was spinning above as Minako regained her senses. Minako felt Rei's weight on top her own body, and Rei's warm breath trickled across her neck. It made the seemingly dizzy world suddenly halt. Minako glanced down at Rei's head to the side of her own. All she could see was a devious smirk that made color crawl across her checks. The whole situation had turned on it's heels for Minako. This happened often involving things with Rei, a mischievous smirk made others weary, it thrilled Minako. A determined challenging glare made others wilt, it inspired Minako. A laugh was glorious, and rare. Oh yes Rei certainly had an effect on her, especially with the way Rei looked right now. Dark amethyst eyes clouded, onyx hair falling loose around them, red lips tilted in a smirk, it was damn near lustful. Rei leaned forward towards Minako's ear again, hot breath cascaded out in the form of words "Caught you my prey" and Minako's heart skipped a beat her whole body tingling. With tingling cold sensation and and a startled yelp Minako realized Rei's revenge, if a little late. Rei was quick to her feet and heading toward the palace. Great now she had to walk home in cold wet pants!

That's it for now I can't quite get how I want to do and if I want to do one last Pov for Rei. I was just kinda messing around with this fic for now. I'm trying to get back into writing again. Let me know what you think.

Veldion


End file.
